


When Death Comes Calling

by Gloomling



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomling/pseuds/Gloomling
Summary: When the phone first rang, Hajime had been at work. When he saw it was from his mother, he didn't answer.The second time was during his lunch period. He had been doing paperwork, so once again, he didn't answer.That night, it rang four times in the span of half an hour. He finally picked up after the fifth."Hajime, you finally picked up!" His mother's voice was exactly how he remembered it, soft and feminine.He sighed, "Yeah, well I was a bit hesitant after… everything, really." He heard a shuffling from the other side.---Hajime receives an upsetting phonecall. Nagito is there to help.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	When Death Comes Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for Komahina Week 2019, and I decided to take it into Google docs and revise and edit it. I didn't make too many tweaks, but I fixed a bunch of spelling mistakes and grammatical issues.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

When the phone first rang, Hajime had been at work. When he saw it was from his mother, he didn't answer.

The second time was during his lunch period. He had been doing paperwork, so once again, he didn't answer.

That night, it rang four times in the span of half an hour. He finally picked up after the fifth.

"Hajime, you finally picked up!" His mother's voice was exactly how he remembered it, soft and feminine.

He sighed, "Yeah, well I was a bit hesitant after… everything, really." He heard a shuffling from the other side.

"I called to tell you that your father's in the hospital."

"What?" He felt his body tense, "What happened?"

"I- it's my fault. It's just- there was this truck-" Her mood had completely changed, and she was speaking a mile a minute. 

"Slow down, mom." He spoke over her, "Tell me what happened."

He heard her take a deep breath, "We were driving on the interstate." She started, "A truck in front of us was carrying wood and it just..." she hiccuped, "I guess it wasn't strapped in properly…"

Hajime's eyes widened as she trailed off, "What hospital are you at?"

"Tokyo Takanawa Hospital."

He grabbed his keys before heading into his bedroom. Throwing on a shirt, he shook Nagito awake, "Nagito!"

The boy stirred slightly, lifting his head to look at him, "What, Haji?"

"Get up," he tugged the blankets off of him, "We have to go to the hospital."

"Hospital, what?" The words took a second to sink in, "Wait, hospital? What's wrong?"

Hajime plucked clothes haphazardly from Nagito's drawers, chucking them at him, "I'll explain in the car, come on!"

It was only when he heard his mothers voice again that he remembered he still had his phone pressed against his ear.

"You're bringing your boyfriend?" He could hear the disdain in her voice.

"This is not the time, mother." He growled into the phone, "I'll leave as soon as possible, but it's going to take longer than usual."

"Longer?"

"Well, Nagito's house is farther from the hospital than mine," he stated, slipping on his shoes, "Only by, like, thirty minutes, though."

He could practically feel the disapproval radiating through the phone. A few moments passed before Nagito appeared from his bedroom, putting his own shoes on and grabbing his coat.

"I'm gonna let you go now," he said, "I'll see you at the hospital." He hung up without waiting for an answer, turning to his boyfriend.

He was squinting in the light, confusion written on his face, "What's happening?" Pressing his palm to his eye, he yawned silently, "Is Peko having her baby?"

"No." Hajime replied quickly, ushering him out the door, "my dad's in the hospital and I need to get there as soon as possible!"

Nagito stopped him when he reached for the driver's side door, "You can't drive in this state," he said, moving in front of Hajime to get in the car, "You'll get us in an accident, and that will just cause more trouble."

Hajime opened his mouth to object, his fingers twitching with impatience, before shaking his head. He ran around the side of the car, quickly getting inside and buckling his seatbelt. Turning on his phone, the light burning his eyes a bit, he pulled up google maps.

"Where are we going?" Nagito asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Tokyo Takanawa Hospital." He replied, "It's a couple of hours away from here." His leg was bouncing and he stared out the window.

Nagito glanced at him briefly, "It's going to be okay, Haji." He said, reaching over to grip his hand, "Deep breaths."

Hajime let his head rest against his headrest. He closed his eyes, letting the hum of the car engine calm him. All the possibilities of what could happen to his father kept swimming through his head. He hadn't seen his father since he moved into his college dorms at age nineteen. Now suddenly his father was in the hospital, already weak from age, after getting into a car accident.

Hajime opened his eyes to look over at his boyfriend. Nagito's eyebrows were furrowed, his expression grim. He was obviously worried as well.

"Hey, Nagito?" He smiled mirthlessly, "I didn't even think when I told you to come with me." He glanced out of the windshield at the darkness outside, "My parents aren't going to react well when we get there."

Nagito didn't take his eyes off the road, "I don't mind." He responded, "Nothing I haven't seen or heard before."

Hajime flinched, remembering the time Nagito's grandfather caught them together back in highschool. Nagito had to crash at Kazuichi's house that night. He looked back over at him, "Thank you."

Nagito took a moment to turn onto an exit before responding, "It's nothing," he said, "I'd do anything for you."

Two hours later, Hajime received a call from his mother.

"Is something wrong?" He asked immediately after picking up, "Did something happen with dad?"

"Hajime…"

"Is he...?" She didn't respond, only crying more. Hajime felt a burst of helplessness, "Mom! Is he okay. Tell me if he's okay!"

"He's gone, honey."

"He's gone..."

Hajime hung up.

Multiple emotions were coursing through his mind all at once. Anger, sadness, regret, betrayal, and... relief. Why relief? His father died, for god's sake. He shouldn't feel like that. Yet... it shined above all the other feelings bubbling up inside him.

He folded at the waist, bending over his lap. He willed himself to cry, but not a single tear came out. His entire body shook with effort to feel some negative emotion, but he didn't feel anything.

Hajime felt a hand rub his back comfortingly. Only then did he realize that the car engine had stopped. He heard Nagito mumbling apologies, something about not driving fast enough, but it all felt like background noise.

He cut off Nagito in the middle of his sentence, "He's dead." He stated, "And I can't even feel sad about it." He pressed his palms to his eyelids, "What kind of son can't even cry over his father's death?"

Nagito sighed, tapping the wheel of the car with his free hand. He opened and closed his mouth, as if struggling to find the right words. Finally, he said, "Do you remember last year when my grandfather passed?"

"Mhm." Hajime nodded, "I remember you showed up at my door the next day looking for someone to talk to."

Nagito looked at his hand, "When my grandmother called me to tell me what happened, I didn't know how to feel." He clenched it into a fist, "I loved my grandmother, so I felt bad for her, but I felt bad that I didn't feel bad." He laughed self deprecatingly, "I mean, it was the same man who kicked me out of the house three times."

Hajime placed a hand on his fist, "Yeah, my dad quite nearly sent me to conversion therapy back in junior year of highschool." He said, "I haven't spoken to either of my parents since I moved out."

"See?" Nagito twisted their hands together, running his thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles, "It's hard to feel bad when they did you wrong." He then smiled at Hajime, "But I also know you're not the kind of person to hold grudges, Haji. I know you feel bad deep down inside."

Hajime stared at their hands, "Yeah." He replied, "I do."

They sat there for a while. With every passing moment, Hajime calmed down more.

Nagito broke the silence after a while, "Are you ready?"

Hajime nodded, "Yeah." He responded, "Yeah, I'm ready."


End file.
